<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Wishes by Arwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865622">Holiday Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwriter/pseuds/Arwriter'>Arwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Found Family, Holiday planning, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Short &amp; Sweet, The others just want to show virgil they love him, but he will, he does not understand, learning to be a family, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwriter/pseuds/Arwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil doesn't think anyone wants him around for the holidays. His family quickly shows him how wrong he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holiday Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea early this morning and ended up writing it during my first class today<br/>I have pretty heavy angst coming out soon so enjoy this short and sweet holiday story &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Should we do anything different this year?” Patton asked, glancing over at Virgil seated beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anxious side had been resolutely silent ever since Logan had begun planning their holiday activities, the days they would have off to celebrate and relax and enjoy each other’s company while Thomas was on break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still had only been a few months since Virgil was accepted, welcomed as a part of their family, but sometimes Patton forgot that he hadn’t been with them their whole lives. His presence just felt...right. They were all better with him around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this was Virgil’s first Christmas with them. They wanted it to be special for him, and he knew Roman had been brainstorming ideas for days now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could bake cookies!” The prince declared, draped across the kitchen counter, a sparkly red holiday cookie already in hand. “It could be a friendly competition! I mean, we all know who’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>win </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course, but--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman you’ve consumed nothing but Patton’s cookies all afternoon,” Logan said. “Do we really need any more sweets?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do!” He turned suddenly to Patton and Virgil, both watching the exchange at the breakfast bar. “Don’t you agree, Virgil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil jumped slightly, like he hadn't expected to be addressed, hunching his shoulders a bit as he responded. “Uh, sure. I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman groaned. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can make cookies if you really want,” Virgil muttered, now slouched on his stool. “I don’t care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton frowned, sharing an incredulous glance with Logan. Virgil had been fine five minutes ago when they’d just been talking about Thomas’s travel plans. Now that they were talking about something significantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>stressful, he was tense and on edge, answers curt and biting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well jeez, I didn’t realize you were such a Grinch,” Roman huffed, hopping off the counter. “How about...gingerbread houses?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could be fun!” Patton said, watching as Logan scribbled the idea down in his notepad. “What do you think, Virge?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil snapped, and there was...something that wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>anger but powerful enough to catch Patton off guard. “Why are you asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scoffed, crossing his arms. “Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse </span>
  </em>
  <span>us, Doom and Gloom. Just because you’re too grumpy for Christmas doesn’t mean you can’t let the rest of us enjoy it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil sunk further into his hoodie, eyes cast downward, those same defenses they’d all been working to help him take down steadily building themselves back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddos,” Patton chided, still silently searching for what might have set Virgil off. “Be nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Roman relented, still frowning at the anxious side. “Since you apparently hate all my suggestions, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil blinked, glancing up at Roman with something akin to suspicion. “I- what? Me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are open to any suggestions, Virgil,” Logan said, absently tapping his pencil against the pages of his notebook. “If there’s something specific you would like us all to do over the break, you only need to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Virgil...Virgil didn’t seem to be listening. Patton watched as he blinked, like he was trying to figure out what was being said, and the moral side suddenly felt like he was missing something glaringly obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?” Virgil repeated, suddenly much smaller. “You...You mean, like--?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>us,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman said. “The four of us! The only people in the room! We’re trying to plan our first Christmas with our local emo, but apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody </span>
  </em>
  <span>hates the holidays!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, wait.” Virgil was sitting up now, shoulders still tensed, glancing between the three of them like they’d said something ridiculous. None of them missed the slight tremble to his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment his eyes locked onto Patton, painfully uncertain. When he spoke, it was heartbreakingly small and timid, like he was terrified of the response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I get to stay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton blinked, and suddenly the energy in the room shifted, any tension or annoyance gone just like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay?” Patton repeated, glancing at Logan who was watching Virgil like he was slowly piecing together a puzzle. “What do you mean, kiddo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like...you know…” he paused, suddenly looking far too nervous. “I don’t have to leave this year? For...for Christmas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d thought...he hadn’t thought the planning had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, baby.” He reached forward, cupping a now wide eyed Virgil’s face in his hand. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, you’re staying.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was suddenly picturing Virgil, huddled up alone in his room every Christmas, fighting to convince himself it was for the best. That he had to play the role of a villain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That the others could never love him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you not?” Logan asked, setting down his planner. “You’re a part of this family. Spending time with family is traditionally what holidays are for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Virgil looked...bewildered. Like a little kid being told he was going to Disneyland for the first time. But there was a haunted look behind that, like he was waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” he stopped, swallowed, and started again. “But I- I never get to stay. I- I’m Anxiety, I’ll just ruin it. You...you guys don’t have to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have to?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman repeated. “We’re not doing anything because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, we’re having Christmas as a family because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Logan cut him off, standing from his place at the table. “Why would our affection suddenly stop as soon as the holidays came around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged, eyes glued to his hands in his lap. “Nobody wants anxiety during Christmas. That’s what...that’s what you always said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton felt his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>break </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the quiet resignation in Virgil’s voice. He opened his mouth to set the worries aside, but Roman beat him to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were wrong.” The prince stepped forward, taking Virgil’s hands in his. “And now we know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virge. And I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere but right by your side for the holidays.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil blushed, looking between the three of them, and Patton could practically see his defenses unraveling, the tension finally seeping from his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies if we hadn’t made it clear,” Logan added. “But any plans had been made with you specifically in mind. We’ve all been very eager to make up for lost time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil swallowed, and Roman squeezed his hand when the anxious side rapidly blinked away gathering tears. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be the best Christmas ever,” Patton exclaimed, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. “And we can do anything you want, kiddo! Just name it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil hesitated again, still watching his new family like he couldn’t quite believe it, but the uncertainty was quickly being replaced with timid excitement and relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I just want us to be together. That- that’s all I need,” he said. And then quickly added, “And maybe to make cooler Christmas cookies than Roman.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gasped with faux offense, delving into a declaration of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>otherworldly </span>
  </em>
  <span>his cookie decorating skills were, and Patton sat back and watched as Logan jumped to Virgil’s defense with a wry smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d made mistakes in the past, and Patton wasn’t sure he’d ever forgive himself for leaving Virgil alone all those years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were a family now. They’d make it right, and they’d be together. Always. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>